Women Of Ninja Warrior 1
Jim North is the english broadcast host on Challenge Jun Umeda commentates 1-30 and Wataru Ogasawara 31-57 on the Japanese TBS Broadcast it also broadcasts on 9Now and VTV in Australia and Vietnam with subtitles the KUNOICHI 7 contestants all attempted except for the unknown contestants the whole competition was aired on 29/12/2018 final competition in both Ninja Warrior and Women Of Ninja Warrior for the year Stage 1 90 seconds 1 stepping stones 57/52 2 uneven poles 52/40 3 flying pillar 7 version 40/25 4 cutout crossing 25/17 5 barrel roll this and you are a Ninja Warrior 71 Female Representative no one or few clears this the producers will still pick 30 random lucky contestants out of the 57 competing 17/11 6 yellow-posted hop rocket 11/9 7 double angle run 9/6 8 escape ladder 6/6 Competitors 1 Ayako Kitamoto 2. uneven poles 2 Chukky 1. stepping stones 3 Wu Chao 3. flying pillar NW2019 4 Marieme Massaly 3. flying pillar. it went to the end of the track so she jumped for it but failed NW2019 5 Tokie Ogita 3. flying pillar NW2019 6 HERYON 1. stepping stones 7 Nami Ichinohe 2. uneven poles NW2019 8 Leona Suzuki 3. flying pillar 9 Sayaka Akimoto 4. cutout crossing NW2019 10 Haruka Nakamura 3. flying pillar NW2019 11 Yuumi Seimiya 2. uneven poles NW2019 12 Naoko Patricia 1. stepping stones 13 Tomoko Ogawa 2. uneven poles 14 Hiromi Satake 1. stepping stones 15 Hisae Watanabe 2. uneven poles NW2019 16 Wakana Fukushima 3. flying pillar NW2019 17 Lori Christiansen 3. flying pillar. was slow on uneven poles and pillar went away but jumped for it and failed 18 Kayo Haga 2. uneven poles NW2019 19 Mariko Sakamoto 2. uneven poles 20 Karin Hinata 5. barrel roll NW2019 21 Aoi Kanzaki 4. cutout crossing NW2019 22 Yumi Yuisaki 3. flying pillar NW2019 23 Ikumi Ono 4. cutout crossing. failed with 6 seconds left NW2019 24 Mina Sorayama 4. cutout crossing. time out NW2019 25 Yoshino Arai 2. uneven poles 26 Haruka Umeda 5. barrel roll NW2019 27 Kozue Kimura 4. cutout crossing NW2019 28 Yuko Higashi 3. flying pillar NW2019 29 Rena Higashi 5. barrel roll NW2019 30 Aoi Hanashima 5. barrel roll 31 Akemi Matsuno 7. double angle run 32 Tomomi Arimatsu 6. yellow-posted hop rocket NW2019 33 Tomoko Funai 5. barrel roll NW2019 34 Sayaka Okamoto 3. flying pillar NW2019 35 Keiko Oshima 3. flying pillar NW2019 36 Kaori Anraku 6. yellow-posted hop rocket NW2019 37 Nobuko Onoda 7. double angle run NW2019 38 Mari Tanikawa 5. barrel roll 39 Megumi Fukushita 7. double angle run 40 Sachiyo Yamada 4. cutout crossing NW2019 41 Narumi Kitagawa 3. flying pillar 42 Rie Komiya CLEAR 40.0 seconds left NW2019 43 Fumie Nakajima 2. uneven poles 44 Yoko Mori 2. uneven poles 45 Mika Kawamura 3. flying pillar 46 Satomi Yamamoto 1. stepping stones 47 Yuki Matsushima CLEAR 23.0 seconds left 48 Asami Abe CLEAR 21.5 seconds left NW2019 49 Maho Tanaka 2. uneven poles 50 Chie Tanabe CLEAR 19.4 seconds left 51 Erina Taniguchi 2. uneven poles 52 Miyuki Onara 3. flying pillar 53 Asami Takeuchi 4. cutout crossing 54 Yuko Mizuno 4. cutout crossing. did exactly the same thing in KUNOICHI 6 55 Diana Pickler 3. flying pillar 56 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 32.4 seconds left NW2019 57 Misa Ozawa CLEAR 62.0 seconds left. Fastest Time NW2019. 57 attempts 6 clears Stage 2 50 seconds 1 super jump version 6/6 2 swinging hammers 6/4 3 spinning log 4/4 4 swing ladder 4/4 5 floating bridge 4/4 Competitors 42 Rie Komiya CLEAR 10.1 seconds left 47 Yuki Matsushima 2. swinging hammers 48 Asami Abe CLEAR 0.9 seconds left 50 Chie Tanabe 2. swinging hammers 56 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 23.1 seconds left. pushed the button on belly 57 Misa Ozawa CLEAR 23.9 seconds left. Fastest Time 6 attempts 4 clears Stage 3 160 seconds originally going to be 130 seconds but the producers accidentally said 160 and they all ran with 30 seconds extra than they should have had 1 peg jump pegs 4/2 2 domino hill blue 8 green 8 yellow 12 red 2/2 3 pendulum bridge 2/2 Competitors 42 Rie Komiya CLEAR 97.6 seconds left. Fastest Time 48 Asami Abe 1. peg jump. fell on 2nd peg 56 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 82.6 seconds left 57 Misa Ozawa 1. peg jump. fell on 4th peg 4 attempts 2 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:17m 30 seconds 1 rope ladder 10m 2/2 2 rope climb 7m 2/0 Competitors 42 Rie Komiya 2. rope climb. timed out at the top of the tower. Best Performance 56 Ayako Miyake 2. rope climb. time out. about 15m up. about 5m up the rope climb 2 attempts 0 kanzenseihas only 6 got to Stage 2 and only 11 past the barrel roll they did a draft go back up the page to see who made the cut for Ninja Warrior 2019!